Antidote
This is the second episode of the first season of There Be No Love. Plot Summary An senior at Golden High is having an party at his house and everyone is invited. Dialogue Amelia's House "So you going to the party with me or are you gonna smoke with Chaves tonight?" asked Amelia. "Who said I couldn't do both?" said Rocky. "No one it's just----" "Amelia I'll meet you at the party-----" Amelia kiss Rocky....happy about what he said to her. "After I go smoke with Chaves for a bit okay" said Rocky finishing his sentence. "Okay whatever" Jessie's House "Jessie what you gonna wear for the party?" asked Sally. "I don't know probably a dress" said Jessie. "Seriously?" "What?" "Jess you're single now, it's time you start wearing stuff that show a little more skin" "Well I don't want to" "Come on why not, you have an amazing body" "I know but I just not ready to wear those kind of stuff and then get 10x more compliments from guys I can't stand" "Oh" "And not only that, but Sally....I still have feelings for Rocky" Phone conversation "Hey Lana you going to the party?" said Minnie. "No I can't, I'm at the mall shopping with my mom" said Lana "Aww I really wanted you to come" "Oh well maybe next time and who's party is it?" "Mark Lens's party he's a senior" "Oh....talk to you later bye" "Bye" Mark's Party "Cameron!" shouted Jessie. "Hey Jess" said Cameron. "Where's Sally?' asked Jessie. "I don't know" "How do you not know, she's your sister!" "Look I'm pretty sure she's with Minnie so just called Minnie and then you'll find Sally" "I don't have Minnie's phone number, we don't talk!" "Well how am I suppose to know that you two don't talk" "What's going on here?" asked Chaves. "Nothing just go back to where you came from okay?" said Jessie in a rude tone. "She's looking for Sally" said Cameron. "She's outside in front yard" said Chaves. "Thank you" As Jessie walks out the house she saw Rocky and Amelia together. She stopped walking and look at them as they begin kissing each other. Jessie went upstairs to an bathroom and cried. Outside in the front yard "Sally,Sally,Sally what are you doing out here...the party's inside" said Minnie sitting next to Sally. "I'm not really enjoying the party" "Oh....is it because of Hunter?" "It's just Hunter and I always go to parties together and this is the first time being at an party without him" "Without me?...I'm right here" Sally look up and saw Hunter. She got up and ran to him and hug him like crazy. "I miss you Sally" said Hunter giving Sally a kiss on the forehead. "I miss you too--everyday" The bathroom "Hello who in here?" said Rocky. Rocky looked near the sink and saw Jessie on the floor. "Ayo Jess can you get out of the bathroom.....please" Jessie had got up from the floor and push Rocky to the door with her face all red. "I've been with you for weeks,days, months and you had the nerve to cheat on me?!...I love you and care so much about you....why did you freaking cheat on me?!..just tell me why" ".........." "Let me ask you a question if Amelia still had glasses and braces would you even date her?" ".........." "Wow do you even love her?" "I----i don't know"